


On the Run

by Persephones_Hell



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Issues, Gore, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Sexual Assault, Some Fluff, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephones_Hell/pseuds/Persephones_Hell
Summary: A fallen socialite goes into hiding from her abusive husband, leading her into the heart of Georgia. When the unexpected happens, she finds herself catapulted into the Apocalypse with a hotheaded biker.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this written for like five months but kept putting off posting it. This is an AU fic and there will be a lot of canon divergences. Mostly because I think a lot of characters were killed off before they reached their full potential (Merle included.) Not really a fix it, but more of a re-imagining. Enjoy!

**September 4 th, 2010**

Leaves crunched under the truck tires in as it cruised towards city limits. The gauzy glow of the headlights shined against the dusky sky. Lucy revved the engine of the old pickup and took a sharp right at the next street. It had been busy at day the hotel and she was just grateful that her shift had finally ended. She had to run to and from the front desk so many times that she was sure her feet would wither off at the ankles.

Glancing down at the wheel, Lucy shuddered at the sight of the yellowed skin across her wrist. Attempting to shake her building fear, she sucked harder on her tapered cigarette and cranked up the radio.

_Oh yeah, alright_

_Take it easy baby_

_Make it last all night (Make it last all night!)_

_She was an American Girl_

She lazily tapped a beat on the worn leather of the steering wheel, making one last wicked turn into Paul’s driveway.

It wasn’t a very big place, but Lucy was just grateful that her baby brother and his buddy Glenn had been kind enough to let her stay in the spare room. She chipped in on the rent and cleaned up after herself so there wasn’t room for complaints.

Living in a rundown house with two sloppy college guts was a paradise compared to her less than savory situation back in Greenwich. The security at her parent’s estate and her husband’s money weren’t worth the physical and mental anguish.

She sighed as the engine sputtered to silence. Things weren’t perfect, far from it in fact. But for the first time in a long time, Lucy felt safe.

Switching on the dim interiors, she flipped down the visor mirror. Her short curls had deflated hours ago in the sweltering heat, limp and stringy bangs clinging to her forehead.

Adjusting to the heat and having a job was an ongoing process. But the pay was decent and she’d be able to avoid a New England blizzard come winter. Everything had been done for her back home but now she was providing for herself. Having control was intoxicating, even if it was minimal.

She sighed at her reflection before hopping out of the archaic Ford. It was nearly nine o’clock and the air was still humid. Unbuttoning her uniform blouse, the brunette shrugged off the light material, leaving her in a tank top.

Stubbing the cigarette butt on the porch, Lucy scooped her keys from the bottom of her purse. A slew of profanities greeted her as the door swung open.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit!”

“Fuck YES!”

Paul and Glenn were spread out in the living room, playing the old Super Nintendo. Casting her purse and blouse to the floor, Lucy ignored them as she bounded to the kitchenette. Several boxes of pizza were balanced precariously on the table.

Nights when Glenn brought his work home were an appreciated treat. Less cooking to be done, less dishes to be cleaned. She snagged two slices before hopping over the back of the couch and landing next to her brother.

“ _Street Fighter_ again?” She asked, mouth full of pepperoni.

Paul nodded stiffly, his mop of hair bobbing. Glenn smashed the buttons of his controller attempting to win in futility as Chun Li’s effective kick beat his character to into submission. Glenn threw his remote in frustration, making _Dark Side of the Moon_ skip on the turntable.

“Dammit,” He hissed.

“Yes!” Paul thrust his fists in the air before pulling Lucy into a tight hug, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

“The hell was that?” She laughed, taking another bite of pizza.

“I never won _once_ before you moved in. You’re a good luck charm, Luce!”

“Guess Scott should’ve threatened me sooner.” She smirked, regretting the comment as soon as it escaped her lips. Glenn shifted uncomfortably in the sunken recliner while Paul balled his fingers into bony fists.

“Sorry,” Lucy breathed, recoiling into herself. “I shouldn’t joke about that.”

“It’s not your fault,” Glenn assured her, “It’s nice having you around, but we forget why you’re here sometimes.” He kept his eyes down, grabbing for his beer on the coffee table. Paul remained silent, worrying his sister. His hand snaked slowly to her wrist before gingerly flipping her arm over.

“Is this the last one?” He ran his thumb over the bruise that faded into her milky skin. There was a small bump on the bone that hadn’t completely healed after it had been set.

“Last one.” Lucy chewed her lip. “The rest healed.”

“You talk to mom and dad?”

“Why would I?”

“I dunno.” Paul shrugged, falling back against the fluffy sofa, “Just figured it’d help.”

“They’re your parents too, Paul. You know as well as I do that appearances mean more to them than our well-being.”

“I’m just worried that monster will find you, Luce.”

“He won’t. If I call mom and dad, Scott will be the first person they tell. They just want to get our marriage patched up so they won’t have a divorcee, spinster daughter. God forbid.”

“We’ll figure it out then. I’ll kill him before he lays a hand on you.”

“Don’t talk like that.” Lucy snapped. “He’s the animal, not you.”

“Sorry to interrupt,” Glenn began carefully, twin pairs of hazel eyes snapping in his direction, “But it’s a Friday night. I say we meet some friends at the bar and drink our troubles away.” He propped his legs on the coffee table and folded his arms behind his head, attempting a nonchalant demeanor.

“Glenn, I don’t think that’s a good--”

“Count me in. I could use something strong,” Lucy added dryly, cutting off Paul’s protest. She hopped to her feet and headed towards the hallway. “I have to freshen up first.”

“Alright, cool!” Glenn said, proud of himself, while Paul stared daggers at him. “What?”

“You shouldn’t be encouraging her to go out and party. Not right now.”

“Party? We’re going to the bar and meeting up with some friends. C’mon man, she’s got that prick looking for her, plus we all have that whole thing with FEMA warning about a potential “outbreak”. I think we need some booze tonight.”

“Things get taken out of proportion all of the time. This outbreak bullshit will blow over in a week, maybe two tops.”

The two agreed, checking their pockets for their wallets while they waited for Lucy.

“C’mon, Luce! We’re going to a bar in Georgia, not the Academy Awards!” Paul yelled impatiently

A loud snort echoed down the hall.

“Be right there!” She shouted back.

“Wish we were going to the Academy Awards,” Glenn mumbled, slipping on his worn Vans.

“Why?” Paul asked, sliding into his own shoes.

“Cast of _Star Trek_ was there this year.”

“And?”

“The chick who plays Uhura?” Glenn tossed Paul a hoodie from the coat rack. “She’s smokin.”

“That happened already.”

“I bet there’ll be a sequel. That’s the in thing right now. And that gives me a few more years to buddy up with the Hollywood elite.” Glenn joked, still partially serious.

Paul rolled his eyes, scrolling through his phone before sending a few texts.

“Boys ready?” Lucy rounded the corner.

The three locked up and squeezed into the cab of the truck.

“So, who’s meeting us at Lucky’s?”

“Debbie, Kyle, and Nate.” Paul counted the names off on one hand, veering off the street, towards a mailbox.

“Easy, Graves.” Glenn teased from the far side of the bench.

“Shut up, Rhee.” Paul fired back. “Should’ve taken your shit bucket instead.”

“Yeah, well that shit bucket has to deliver a load of pizzas tomorrow night and I can’t afford to have it breaking down on me now.” A round of laughter filled the pickup as the two ribbed each other.

“Is Nate the one with the gauges and the undercut?” Lucy asked suddenly. Glenn giggled at the description.

“Yeah, Luce,” Paul grinned. “You know him.”

“That’s the problem.”  Lucy was thankful for the dark refuge as her cheeks burned. “I know him too well.”

“What!?”

“Lucy, you dog!” Glenn playfully punched her in the shoulder.

“Didn’t know he was your type.” Paul mumbled in disgust.

“There is no type when you’re shit faced.” Lucy smiled sheepishly, rubbing her arm. She enjoyed joking with the guys, like the guys. They continued their antics until they reached the pub.

The drone of the radio was lost beneath the ruckus. A prerecorded voice warned about a virus spreading and that citizens should stay inside and await directions until the authorities had the disease contained.

Though they wouldn’t have cared if they had heard it.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**September 5th, 2010**

The sun was settled high in the sky when Lucy finally woke. Her body ached from staying up late and her hangover throbbed dully behind her eyes. As long as it didn’t result in vomit, she’d be fine.

Kicking the heavy duvet off her body, Lucy plodded tiredly to the bathroom. She stripped and stood under the shower head until her migraine began to melt away in clouds of steam. Throwing on a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt, she slogged into the living room.

Glenn sat cross legged on the couch, eyes focused on the television as he sped through levels of _Portal_. Lucy smirked, grabbing an apple off the counter.

“When’d you get up?”

“Ten.” He said, wide eyes still glued to the screen as his fingers deftly slid across the controller.

“Jesus Christ!” Lucy slithered into the seat next to Glenn. “It’s after one and I’m still tired as shit. I don’t know how you kids do it.”

“ _You kids_?” Glenn laughed.

“You’ll understand when you hit thirty, babe.”

“Yeah, but you act like you’re ninety.”

“Feels like it some days.” Taking a comically large bite of the red fruit, Lucy wiped away the juice that dribbled down her chin. “At least I still have my looks.” She added with a mouthful of apple.

Glenn paused his game and faced the brunette. He held his fist to his chin, feigning appraisal at the sight in front of him: damp tendrils of hair, deep purple pits under bloodshot eyes, and cheeks stuffed with the debris of a ripe honey crisp.

“Oh, yeah.” He turned back to his game. “What a babe. You know, for a geriatric.”

Lucy laughed, tousling his hair.

“Sleeping Beauty still in his room?”

“Nah, he left for a friends’ house this morning. Class project or something.”

“Well, shit.” Lucy pouted.

“Hmm?”

“Needed the truck.”

“For?”

“I have to pick up some groceries and fill some prescriptions, Nancy Drew.”

“You can hitch a ride with me later. Have to gas up the car and run a few errands myself.”

“Errands?” She asked quizzically. Glenn Rhee wasn’t the “errands” type of guy. He was lackadaisical and bought necessities as he needed them.

 “Now who’s Nancy Drew?”

“Glenn, do you even know how to make a shopping list?”

“Fine.” He rolled his eyes. “A used game shop just opened downtown. I really wanted to check it out.”

“That’s more like it,” Lucy smirked, sinking her teeth into unscathed red skin of the apple.

 

~~~~~

 

It hadn’t been until after six when they made their trek into the city. Glen insisted they get the groceries first.

“I don’t want the food to spoil.” Lucy protested.

“I-85 is super-fast, Luce. It won’t be long at all.”

That was a blatant lie, but the highway was even worse tonight.

They had been sitting in traffic for what felt like hours. Vehicles piled up behind them and those in front had stopped moving completely. The orange sun had begun to dip behind the tree line. Glenn fretted about getting to work on time while Lucy chided him about the produce going bad.

He sighed in frustration, clicking on the radio for a distraction.

_This is not a drill. Concerning an impending outbreak, The Federal Emergency Management Agency has issued a warning. For your safety, please take shelter at the nearest refugee center. The refugee emergency centers can be found in the largest cities of each state._

The voice changed to a different recording that named the locations in Georgia before repeating itself from the beginning.

Glenn and Lucy stared at the green glow of the receiver.

“This was supposed to blow over. They said it was contained and there was nothing to worry about.” Lucy panicked, her hand diving into her purse in search of her phone. Bile rose up her throat.

“I thought it was, too. Figured the government had it quarantined and under control.”

Lucy frantically punched Paul’s number into the keypad, only to be met with a busy signal. Glenn nervously watched the line of traffic continue to grow behind them. The highway was filled with a wave of engines being cut, followed by a barrage of angry car horns from all directions.

“Guess I’m not making it to Tony’s anytime soon.”

“I have a funny feeling people are going to be a little too preoccupied to order a meat lover’s combo tonight.”

 

~~~~~

 

The only light left was the hundreds of headlights that blazed down the crammed highway. After FEMA’s public service announcement was unceremoniously cut midsentence, Glenn turned the knob only to be met with dead air at every station.

Groups of tired and angry individuals milled around their cars nervously. Glenn had cracked the windows a sliver for a cross breeze, but kept all the doors locked tight. Lucy shivered with fear, tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

“It’ll be okay, Lucy.” Glenn wrapped an arm around the brunette’s slight shoulders, attempting to comfort her. “We’ll find Paul. He’s a fighter, just like you.”

The thought of her brother, the only family she had now, coaxed the tears from her eyes in waves. Everything was slowly rebuilding, she had been making a decent life for herself after the altercations back in Connecticut. Lucy never thought living on the lam would be easy, but her situation wasn’t completely dire. And now, everything she had worked for in the last several months was hanging in the balance.

Lucy propped her face against Glenn’s shoulder, wetting his t-shirt with tears. He rubbed her back soothingly. They stayed like that for a short while, until they were interrupted by a knock on the driver side window.

They both jumped. An older gentleman with bushy eyebrows and a Hawaiian shirt stood there, waving his hand slightly. Glenn rolled the window down more as the man looked friendly enough. Lucy wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

“Can we help you?” Glenn asked nervously.

“Oh, well there’s just a lot of people moving around from their cars. Didn’t see either of you get out and I just wanted to make sure everything’s okay.” The man furrowed his brows. “Hope I didn’t scare you.”

“You didn’t.” Glenn lied. “We’re just a little besides ourselves is all.”

“Yeah. I think we all are.” His eyes scanned the chaos unfolding at all sides, he politely offered a hand into the car. “Dale Horvath.”

“Glenn Rhee. This is Lucy Graves.” Glenn returned the shake weakly.

The woman nodded sadly. Dale cocked a head at her.

“You alright over there?”

“No,” Lucy shook her head violently as tears began to fall again. “My brother. I--” Sobs broke through her words, rendering her speechless. Dale procured a fresh hanky from his gaudy button up, leaning in so she could reach it.

“Thanks,” she dabbed her eyes, before blowing her stuffy nose. She shrunk into her seat, embarrassed. “Sorry.”

“That’s okay. Got plenty more.” He smiled sympathetically. “Look, I’m in the Winnebago right behind you if you want to spread out until the radios come back on. You look cramped in there.”

“We have to grab a few things. But we’ll take you up on the offer.” Glenn grinned.

“Do you have any coolers or a refrigerator? We have some groceries in the back that I don’t want to go bad.”

“Sure do! I was headed on a fishing trip so the only thing in the fridge are some sandwiches and beer. I’ll get em out. You both look like you could use a turkey club and a cold one.”

They both thanked Dale as he headed back to his RV. They procured a few perishables from the trunk as they locked up the car.

“I’m starving, mom.”

“Yeah, I know baby. Everybody is.”

Lucy heard a young boy pester his mother as she walked by several SUV’s, toting several bags of groceries. Glenn looked over his shoulder on the steps of the Winnebago, seeing her dodge through a throng of people.

“Lucy!” He called after her, concerned. She motioned for him to go inside before approaching the mother and son. The plastic bags cut into her wrist as she fished a package of chips out of her bag.

“Excuse me,”

“Yes?” the woman eyed her suspiciously. The stranger’s sharp and icy gaze made Lucy almost immediately regret her decision. She wasn’t the type to butt into conversations, but this was a national crisis. Everyone was in it together.

“I couldn’t help but overhear,” She kept her eyes on her purse as she dug through it before producing a flattened granola bar, “I found this in my purse, if your son wants it. It’s kind of squished, but it’s all I can give you until I set these bags down.”

She held snack bar awkwardly in front of her. The woman grabbed it apprehensively, still unsure of Lucy’s motives.

“It’s appreciated.” She handed the snack to her son. “What do you say, Carl?”

“Thank you,” the boy was already ripping open the package and munching noisily.

“Glad I could help.” Lucy turned back towards the RV, hissing in pain as the weight dragged on her arms. Her footing slipped slightly as she started to wobble away.

“Carol, could you watch Carl for a second?” The woman murmured. Then she was at Lucy’ side, taking several bags from her arm. “Looks like you could use some help.”

“I bit off a little more than I could chew.” Lucy grinned, thankful for the help.

“Where you headed?”

Lucy nodded to the beige RV situated a few yards away. They filed in through the narrow door and unpacked the groceries on the Formica counters.

“Thank you.”

“That’s alright.” The woman said, unloading a bag of peaches and yogurt, “You gave me a reprieve of ‘I’m hungry mom’. With everything going on, that’s the last thing I need.”

Lucy smiled sadly, glancing at the chaos unfolding outside the window.

“I’m Lucy.” She offered after a beat. “That’s Glenn and Dale over there.” The two men waved in acknowledgement.

“Lori” The woman nodded. “RV yours?” She asked Dale after introductions were made.

“Sure is.”

“We have a of couple kids out there. Would you folks mind if they sat in here for a bit?”

“Oh, sure.” Dale nodded quickly. “I think I have a deck of cards somewhere in here, that would give them something to do.”

“That’ll work. I’ll go grab them.” Lori turned back to Lucy. “Thanks again. You’re Carl’s hero of the hour, I’m sure.” Lori squeezed her hand lightly, before frantically leaving the Winnebago to return to her son and a man that she assumed was her husband.

Lucy grinned sadly. No one had ever been grateful for her help before, small gesture or not. She only wished someone had needed her before all hell broke loose.

 

~~~~~

 

Nothing was reported as the night trudged on. Lucy stood outside the RV smoking a menthol. There was a faint roar of engines in the distance. The Winnebago was getting cramped fast when others had joined them. It was stifling inside and the frightened murmuring made her even more tense than she already was.

Shane and Lori were joined by Dale, Glenn, a man called T-Dog, and a feisty blonde named Andrea. There had been talk about combining resources if worse came to worse. Lucy was about to join them when two bright headlights fell on the band of misfits.

Two men riding Triumphs swerved through vehicles, grabbing the attention of everyone in the small area. One man was lean and sported wild chestnut hair.

But it was the other man that caught Lucy’s attention. He wore a cut off t-shirt that displayed his well-muscled arms and his broad chest. He had graying curls that lay tight against his head. A cigarette hung loosely from his lips as he hopped from his bike and followed the wild looking man towards the group.

Growing up in the heart of old money New England, Lucy had only ever been surrounded by polished men who were fond of high balls and tuxedos. And since she arrived in Georgia she’d become acquainted with an array of college students.

But this man was a blue-collar country boy. And from sounds of the ire laced voices drifting from the group, he was also an apt troublemaker. Shane and T-Dog fumed while Lori, Andrea, and Dale attempted to keep them calm.

Glenn stood awkwardly behind them, arms folded tightly across his chest. Confrontation wasn’t his preferred human interaction.

Lucy kept her gaze on the man. Shane lightly pushed Lori to the side to charge him, much to his delight. The wild looking biker, whom she figured was the agitator’s brother, separated the two. The older man eventually stalked away, chuckling darkly. He leaned on his bike, producing a skinny prescription pill bottle from his jeans pocket.

Then his eyes met hers in the shadows.

Lucy gulped, casting her nervous gaze to the asphalt. She clamped her eyes shut, hoping he would stay by his bike. He didn’t seem like the type to keep his distance. Instigation was more his speed, she assumed. That was all but confirmed as heavy footsteps approached her.

A pair of leather work boots stopped a foot away. Lucy’s eyes scanned his steel toes to his craggy face. His lips were stretched in a delighted smile.

The light pouring from the cracked RV door made it easier to make out his features. His ice blue eyes poured into Lucy’s.

“How’s it goin’, sweetheart?” He had a thick accent, his voice raspy and strangely warm.

“Fine.” It didn’t matter if she found him oddly handsome, she was in no mood to play this game right now.

“You gotta name, sugar?”

“Lucy,” She responded curtly. “You?”

“Guess you can call me Merle if ya like.”

“Merle?” She cocked an eyebrow, “Like Merle Haggard?”

He scoffed, sounding partially amused yet annoyed. He’d probably heard that a lot.

“I’ll be your Okie from Muskogee if that’s what your lookin for. I know I’m game for some Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds.”

“LSD your thing?”

“Nah,” He cracked his knuckles absentmindedly, cigarette dangling from his mouth. Lucy bit her lip, before internally scolding herself. “More ‘bout those candy sticks, baby-girl.”

“Huh?”

“You gotta a lot to learn, honey.”

He leaned against the RV beside her, taking a drag on his own cigarette. Lucy opened her mouth, prepared with a smart remark, when several planes swooped above them and over the city.

They unloaded something that ended in smoke and an explosion. There were shrieks and swears coming from all directions. Lucy watched in disbelief as that Atlanta was overcome in a foggy, orange glow.

There were several quakes of gunfire on the highway as people bolted back to their cars. Lucy began heading toward Glenn when a thick arm shoved her into the Winnebago.

“Get in there, girly! And don’t you even think ‘bout leavin’ until it settles out here!” Merle shut the door in her face. Lucy stood there, mouth gaping in confusion. Pangs of confusion and fear shook her as everything collapsed around her.


End file.
